Room 68
by Rothelena
Summary: Sequel to "Red Wild", very PWP, don't read it if you don't like stuff like that- no plot whatsoever! Strictly M - I mean it! Jane and Lisbon deal with the aftermath of the team's camping trip in a hotel room...will have three chapters!
1. Friday

Room 68

Friday

_Sequel to "Red Wild", three chapters. Very PWP, especially if you don't read "Red Wild" first, and definitely an M-rating. Jane and Lisbon meet in a hotel room after the camping trip._

_This is just a pointless little piece of smut I wrote to amuse myself while I think about what to write next._

_Disclaimer: the Mentalist- not mine. Still just playing!  
><em>

Friday afternoon, and San Francisco drowned in what came dangerously close to a flash flood. The temperature had dropped considerably, virtually sweeping the boardwalks of human life. Nobody wanted to be outside in what seemed to be the storm of the century.

Fortunately, all was fine in room 68 of the luxury first class hotel "The Warwick" in downtown.

Patrick Jane lay prostrate on the bed, facing the huge window, staring out into the pouring rain.

"Whoa", he hooted, "It's the end of the world out there."

Good that he was warm and comfortable- he just hoped agent Lisbon would make it before the rain got her completely drenched. Hmmm. But if not, he would just lick her dry. Just to think about her sent a hot tingle down his skin and made a certain part of his anatomy react like a sixteen-year-old's. He snuggled his face into the soft comforter. Hell, he was impatient, waiting for her slowly had him lose his mind.

Would she be there on time?

He knew he had disappointed her when he hadn't so much as acknowledged her presence on the way back from the forest. But if he had, things would have gotten seriously out of hand, and he knew she wouldn't have liked the outcome. He hadn't felt tender and gentle on the return trip, hadn't been the sweet, obliging lover who asked his lady's preferences first. Agent Lisbon wouldn't have gotten a courteous kiss on the hand. Hell, he could have taken her again, right there in the bus, completely ignoring Cho and the rest of their colleagues. He hadn't been modest on this trip, hell, he'd been half-crazed with lust, and it had all been HER fault.

He turned on his back and stroked his hand over his flat abdomen. He was stark naked and currently waiting for a generous serving of Häägen Dasz ice cream to arrive. Sweets helped him to endure the almost inhuman wait for agent Lisbon, though she was undoubtedly his most favorite dessert in the world. And he just loved ice cream, always had. Almost as much as bothering the room service.

There was a polite knock at the door, and Jane got up languidly, grabbing a towel to wrap it around his waist.

He opened up and smiled brightly at the blushing young woman standing in the hallway, a small tray in her hand. Possibly the last female staff member they would send up here.

"Uhm", she stammered, trying to stop her eyes from leaving his face," s-sorry for the bad w-weather, sir."

She pushed the tray into his hands, obviously not planning on entering his room. His smile deepened.

"Please don't worry", he drawled, "I don't plan to leave this room for the weekend."

But the young woman was already racing out of his sight.

He closed the door, chuckling, immediately losing the towel.

His skin yearned for touch. It had continued to demand contact since Lisbon had lavished her attention on it. Now his hungry body abhorred clothes most of the time, all the cover it seemed to need being her. He sighed, putting the tray down on the nightstand, lifting the cover off the silver tray. He took the spoon, plunging it into the delectable ice cream, licking it off with his nimble tongue. Hmmmm, wonderful. But not even close to the unbelievably perfect taste of delicious Teresa Lisbon. To imagine lapping at her like he did at the spoon right now made him so hard his erection was almost touching his stomach.

Brr, this was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable. He looked at the clock- it was time. He hoped so much she would be there in some minutes. She just couldn't stand him up- he would die. Slowly and painfully.

A distinctive knock stopped his heavy sigh- Jane's heart almost stopped.

Should he open the door in the nude? Nah- if it wasn't Lisbon, he would never spend a single night in this hotel again, and he liked the atmosphere of the place. So he picked the discarded towel from the floor and covered the most prominent part of his anatomy.

He opened the door and almost hummed with glee when he saw his beautiful raven-haired boss in front of him, huddled inside her coat. And she was practically eating him up with her eyes. He smiled and straightened, making more of a show, displaying his toned pectorals.

"Ah, poor baby", he cooed, "cold outside, hmm? Don't worry- I have you warmed up in a minute."

He smiled a triumphant smile when she shuddered with delight.

She stepped inside and placed her bag on the drawer, giving him some seconds to put the "do not disturb" sign out and lock the door before she slipped out of her coat, unceremoniously dropping it on the floor.

Jane gasped.

She wore nothing more than a dark red lace bra and matching panties, everything so tiny it hardly covered anything and practically see-through to top it off.

His erection started to throb painfully, he quickly ripped the towel off and tossed it away.

"But agent Lisbon", he beamed," why bother with all the clothes? You know full well they won't last five minutes."

"What a shame", she sighed, her mouth watering visibly while she stared at his engorged manhood, "it took me what felt like an eternity to choose the right garments to wear."

"They are breathtaking", he said, stepping closer, "but I have to rip them off nonetheless."

He extended his hand, feeling her shiver under his touch, tearing the flimsy lace with a distinctive pull. She was naked now, and his arousal felt feverish. He knew he couldn't fuck this obsession out of his system- ever. No matter how often he took her. But he would sure try. Starting now. He pulled her close, her flawless body so hot and pliant against his, and bowed down with a sigh to claim her luscious mouth.

"I missed you", he murmured against her lips.

"It's been only five hours since you last saw me.", she quipped.

"Oh my god- five hours? How did I survive?"

He swallowed her chuckle with his kiss, mouth open, tongue demanding access. She granted it, moaning with delight when he deepened the contact, plundering, sucking, nipping. His hands were rough on her body, giving her the hard caresses she craved. He could read her like a book, knowing exactly what she liked. He wasn't nice and gentle, and she didn't want him to be, she wanted fierce action, and it felt as if she'd waited centuries to touch him again.

He kneaded her breasts, stroking her nipples into tight little peaks, making her whimper with want, pushing her into a frenzy.

Her hands on his sensitive, touch-hungry skin felt like heaven, he soaked in the contact, the stroking, the sure sliding of her fingers against his back, his buttocks, his shoulders, his chest, the firm rubbing she lavished on his cock that stood at attention before her, ready to fulfill her every wish. His moans became urgent, he virtually begged for more, pressing up against her, shuddering under her caressing hands. He pushed his aching erection into her touch, just wanting more, harder, closer.

"Damn, Lisbon", he hissed, "I'm gonna lose my mind..."

He pushed her down on the bed and covered her body with his.

"Take me right now to relieve me of the pain," he whimpered, showering her throat with kisses, "please, I need this so much, Lisbon, please- it hurts."

She spread her legs, wrapping them around his waist, making him sob with gratefulness.

He angled her hips and thrust into her, ripping through tender tissue still sore from the repeated fucking he'd given her in the woods, Lisbon cried out- but the burning sensation felt so good, she bucked beneath him, pressing closer, needing more.

Jane gritted his teeth, he felt her inner walls clutching his shaft like a vise, making the ecstasy almost impossible to bear.

"God, Lisbon," he gasped," you're so tight...every man would kill to be inside you. But it's my privilege, only mine. Don't worry- I intend to fuck good what's mine."

He deliberately chose a rather coarse language- he knew it hightened her arousal when he acted rude and primitive, she was no girl for soft lovemaking. Just his luck he knew how to deliver.

He started to move, pulling out of her clutching body with considerable force, than slamming back inside her, making her scream with sharp pleasure.

She was close, he could tell, and knew immediately he wouldn't last.

"Jane", she cried," no games!", and he caved in immediately, hoping he could make her come before he did.

He pushed up on his forearms, pulling his knees beneath him, spreading her so wide her joints creaked. He started to drive into her again and again, feeling her contracting womb suck on him, and he did her harder, faster, lifting her tiny hips so he could go even deeper. Heavens, she was so tight he almost didn't fit, he felt how much he stretched her and whimpered with the force of the wrenching sensation. He was addicted to this feeling, and he wouldn't survive without his daily fix. He pumped into her, more, more, thrusting against her cervix, making her writhe beneath him, slave to the mind-blowing thrill.

"More, Jane", she hissed," I won't break!"

His hips slammed against hers, and she came with a violent jerk of her body, every muscle tense, and her slick sheath convulsed around him, gripping him, milking him dry. He threw his head back and came like a beast, guts constricting with the force of his release, his semen shooting inside her in huge, searing spurts, her screams only fueling his vigorous spending. He came so hard his seed spilled over onto her thighs, spattering the sheets, and she climaxed again, hands clutching his shoulders, scratching his skin. She couldn't stop screaming, tears blurring her vision, and when she started to wind down she just wanted to feel him come inside her again.

Jane saw stars behind closed lids, whimpering from the continuing onslaught of pleasure, every nerve ending firing in his overly aroused body. He all but collapsed, rolling his body on his back to take his weight from his tiny team leader's form.

Both turned on their sides, facing each other.

"Hey.", he whispered, and her smile made his chest constrict with so much feeling it felt like wildfire streaming through his veins.

"Hey,", she answered, "I almost thought you weren't interested in me anymore."

"Woman", he groaned," did that just feel as if I'm not interested anymore?"

"You didn't even look at me on our way back from the trip…", she pouted.

"Yes", Jane quipped, "but only because I thought you are not into public displays of…affection. If you'd like us to make out in front of our colleagues, I'm sure that could be arranged…"

She slapped his chest, giggling.

"Okay, okay, I get it", she sighed, "you have a really hard time controlling yourself here. Are you sure it's only me who sends you into sexual overload? Maybe you need to see a doctor…"

"Oh no", he interrupted," don't deny your sole responsibility, you little devil. I was perfectly decent before you showed me your perfect breasts at the riverside. Before that moment, I was just a good little boy, humbly in love with his breathtakingly beautiful teacher."

She was silent for a moment.

"You are in love with me?", she whispered.

"No.", he stated, "I thought I was once. But being in love just passes by eventually. I love you- simple as that."

She felt tears form in her eyes, and he inched closer, until their bodies touched.

"Hey," he breathed, the tenderness in his warm voice making the first rivulets stream down her face, "don't cry. I'm not a total disaster, I can be a nice guy if I try to…"

"…I love you, too, you moron", she said through her tears, almost laughing, "I tried so hard not to fall for you- and now it happened anyway. Darn."

He was silent for a moment, and she could see the battling emotions in his face. Finally, he pulled her against his chest, hugging her to him, shuddering under the contact.

"Let's sleep for some hours, my love", he whispered, kissing her hair," we have one hell of a weekend before us."

_As I said: PWP. I usually mean what I say, so if you expected a decent plot, I'm just so sorry! Next chapter up soon. If you review, I will be so grateful! You people light up my life!_


	2. Saturday

_FAIR WARNING: PWP, rated M, pure smut. You're blushing easily and hate to blush: I'm advising against this._

Room 68

Saturday

In room 68, Teresa Lisbon spent the morning hours watching Patrick Jane sleep. They had spent almost the whole night making love, just unable to stop, so aroused all the time sparks flew whenever they touched. Cuddling was impossible, the lust was too hot between them.

So she kept her distance now, just wanting to stare at him for a while.

Patrick Jane slept like he did everything else: perfectly. His beautiful face was solemn and calm, features a picture of strength and elegance. His lips were closed softly, he breathed through his nose, not even the slightest snoring. She just hoped she didn't snore. Everybody was flawed in comparison to utterly graceful Patrick Jane. She chuckled. God, he was a prize. Even those Greek statues weren't a match for him.

Finally, she couldn't keep herself from touching him anymore. She trailed the lines of his face with her fingers, sliding them down his neck, rubbing his chest lightly with her flat hand. A low hum of bliss escaped her throat, and he woke up with a slight gasp, his eyes snapping open in an instant.

She brought her hand back to his face, framing it, her thumb caressing his lips. His eyes fluttered shut, he leaned into her touch, moaning when her fingers started to wander again, over his toned pectorals, his flat abdomen, his slim, sculpted hips…he scooted closer, his whole body begging for more, every movement designed to make her go on…

"Yes, Lisbon," he whimpered, "please touch me…touch me more, everywhere. I'm parched, nobody touched me since- for years. I need you to feel me up, please, don't take your hands from my skin…"

She didn't. She kissed his neck while her hands travelled over his body, learning every line, every inch of smooth skin, sucking up his moans of pleasure, feeling him writhe under the gentle contact. He pulled her flush against him, stroking her everywhere, mindless with passion.

He was so hard his erection was touching his stomach. He rolled over, covering her body with his, and already spread her legs with his knees.

"Please," he whispered, "don't stop touching me, I need it. Every fiber of me is hungry for your caress."

He pushed inside her to the hilt, she cried out when his steely shaft thrust through sore tissue in an irresistible mix of pleasure and pain. She didn't mind, she could have sex with him endlessly, it just felt wonderful no matter how often, how hard he kept taking her. His thrusts were vigorous, relentless, his hips slapping against hers, his cock going deeper, deeper, impaling her, almost rending her in two. He was loud, carried away by his passion, driven by her caress, her stroking hands on his feverish body. Her wandering fingers ignited every nerve ending, heightening his ecstasy, and he fucked her even harder, feeling her crash over the edge, her slick walls clutching him in a death grip, and he came, came so hard he felt like blacking out, skin aflame under her hot little hands, sating his starving body with her touch while her sex accepted him willingly, taking the seed he kept pumping into her.

When the waves of pleasure started to subside he crashed beside her, shaking violently, and she pulled him into a tender embrace, pushing her hands through his hair.

He fell asleep almost immediately, wrapped in a bliss so deep his whole body seemed to thrum with joy.

xxMentalistxx

Hours later, Lisbon stood under the shower and allowed the warm spray to caress her exhausted body. Jane was still sleeping, and she couldn't bring herself to wake him up, although she already longed for him again, wanting to touch him, to learn him, to feel him thrusting inside her in a way so utterly perfect- she had never felt something like this before.

She put her forehead against the cool flagging of the shower stall. The hot water was wonderful, but there was something that would be even better. She hadn't as much as finished her thought when she felt his large, delicate hands on her waist, pulling her against him. He was rock hard again, his erection pushing against her, and damn her- she wanted him to fuck her until she was bruised all over. How should she get through an ordinary workday on Monday without jumping him every two minutes?

All thoughts diffused from her mind when he covered his hands with the lavender-scented soap and started to wash her, his fingers wandering over every inch of her skin, rubbing against her breasts, between her legs, parting the soft folds, arousing her so much she just wanted to scream…she turned in his arms instead.

"Now it's my turn", she breathed, rubbing her body against his until he was covered in suds, then she started to wash him gently, hands wandering everywhere, touching his unbelievably hard cock, his testicles, drawn tight with arousal, trailing along his flanks, his flat abdomen, reveling in his heavy moans. She had always thought he didn't like to be touched, but with her it was different now: he all but begged for her caress, leaning into her stroking touch, almost dying to get closer.

All this years he'd had nobody to lavish all his love on, now he wanted to take everything and give even more, melting into her, feeling her in every cell of his body.

He pushed her against the cool wall, lifting her with his strong arms, urging her to wrap her slim legs around his waist. His hard member nudged at her entrance, needing to slide home, and he gave in, surging inside her to the hilt. He felt his whole essence melt into a seething mass of want. Nothing existed anymore in his world, nothing except her body, her pliant, accepting female flesh, dilated beyond comparison by his intruding shaft, and still she was lusting after him, urging him to go faster, hold nothing back, fueling his own mad desire with her never ending passion for him.

Yes, he loved her. He loved her so much he simply couldn't let her go. He had to go for the utmost commitment. He wanted her to himself- now that he had found her, he would keep her. No matter what it took.

He started to pound into her, hard from the beginning, not sparing her anything, and she threw her head back in bliss, just relieved to have him again, his thrusting cock so deep inside her she felt his impact in every cell, her fingers clutching at his shoulders, leaving her marks there, and he shuddered under the rough contact, wanting more. He took her with abandon, just needing to do her hard, release the painful tension, again, and again, she was so tight, made to drive him insane with lust, want, longing, the hot water was streaming down his body, but his whole attention centered around her, around the pleasure his thrusts ignited deep, deep inside him, her slick sheath milking him, rough, demanding, and he pumped harder, faster, moans swelling to helpless cries, more friction, more pressure, he couldn't bear anything more, couldn't last, and they came in exactly the same moment, his seed shooting forward between her convulsing muscles, he screamed on top of his lungs while her body wrenched every drop from him, hot spurts of semen gushing into her clenching core, and she whimpered with ecstasy, taking his come inside her until he had spend the last ounce of it, and he was gently disengaging her legs from his waist, carefully putting her on her own feet, before he sank down on his knees, head hung in utter exhaustion - and deep satisfaction.

She knelt down before him.

"Jane", she rasped, voice hoarse from screaming, "are you okay?"

He looked at her, panting heavily, but his eyes gleamed with passion.

"If we continue at this rate", he breathed, "I'll die of a heart attack."

"Beautiful death,", she whispered and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips, swallowing his chuckle," but okay- let's rest for half an hour."

They dried hurriedly and stumbled back to the bed, embracing tenderly, lying on their sides facing each other, intent on getting some rest.

But then he lifted her upper leg over his hips. And his painfully engorged member slipped inside her almost of its own volition.

xxMentalistxx

"Let's go down to the restaurant for dinner", Jane whispered fondly, kissing her face, smiling when she wrinkled her nose and yawned heavily. Hell, she was so sweet, she held his whole heart in her small hand.

"Are you sure?", she muttered ,"Our current behavior is not at its most…socially acceptable, I would say."

"Meh", he chuckled, "let's go anyway. I want to take you out, Lisbon, like the proper gentleman you deserve- not like the coarse, horny lunatic who tried to fuck you into oblivion since he first got his dirty hands on you."

"I don't know", she smiled," I rather like the horny lunatic. And don't you think I didn't notice that you have a hard-on the size of an average skyscraper while we're talking here, Patrick Jane."

"Woman", he growled, "I just love how you say my name…"

He rubbed against her, prodding her hip with his huge erection.

Lisbon sighed. No matter how often he did her- she always wanted MORE.

"Okay", she sighed, "let's take a shower and check out the restaurant."

xxMentalistxx

Teresa Lisbon pushed both hands against the wall of the shower stall to keep her balance.

She tried to squeeze air into her lungs, which wasn't an easy task with Patrick Jane's huge cock buried so deep inside her nothing else seemed to fit inside her body. No thought. No words. No breath.

Jane moaned, forcing himself even deeper inside her, expanding her by the sheer size of his erection. He put his hands on hers against the flagging and started to thrust, almost whimpering under the impossible friction, urging his cock deeper into her tiny body, stretching her as wide as she could go and then some, so much pressure, he couldn't, had to do it, took her harder, faster, sucked up her screams, she wanted him to do this, needed the rough ride, and he did her even harder, his hips slamming against her soft flesh, in and out, more, faster, abandoning every control, feeling her mind-blowing orgasm, tight muscles convulsing around his member, demanding his come, and he spend, and spend, spattering her with his semen, shooting his load even after he pulled out, splashing hot spurts of seed against her back, coming even more from the unbelievably erotic sight of his ejaculate against her skin.

He pulled her upright against him and started the shower, hot water cascading down on them, and he wrapped her in his arms and started to wash her again, lathering his hands with soap, stroking her pliant body everywhere. Damn, she was his. It was his privilege to touch her, his alone, and also his to receive her touch. He loved her so much he almost couldn't breathe.

He turned her in his arms, enveloping her, kissing her lips with renewed hunger even after his hard orgasm only seconds before. He had to get a grip now, or they would never make it to the restaurant. One kiss, only one kiss, and he would start to behave reasonable again…

xxMentalistxx

"You ready?", she asked, and he growled when he looked at her.

She wore a short black dress made from a fabric that looked so soft, his hands itched to touch it. No, he wasn't ready. He'd had more sex in the last 24 hours than he could count, and damn him if he didn't want more. Even now, dressed in an immaculate three-piece-suit, hair combed to shining perfection, looking every bit the perfect gentleman, he couldn't think about anything but ripping that dress of Lisbon's tiny body before sinking his manhood into her to the hilt…my god, what was the matter with him.

"Yes", he said, offering her his arm, "I'm ready, and you look good enough to eat. Lucky me you stoop to hanging out with someone like me."

"Don't be so modest, Mr. Jane", she quipped, "you don't look too bad either. And I show you how much I like hanging out with you when we're back in our room."

He groaned.

And lunged at her the moment the lift doors slid shut. Good thing she didn't wear any lipstick. His mouth devoured hers so thoroughly, licking at her lush lips with greed and abandon, telling her how hot he still was after all their vigorous lovemaking. He broke away when the doors opened again, panting slightly, eyes fluttering shut to compose himself.

He let Lisbon enter the tastefully decorated restaurant in front of him. She felt his hard-on at her back and stifled a grin. Insatiable.

They were shown a secluded table at the window and sat down opposite each other. Not that this would help in any way, but it didn't look as suspicious, so…

Hmmm, she looked so beautiful. The pale skin so soft, shimmering in the candlelight.

Candlelight. He wanted to fuck her with only a single candle burning. Finding his way almost by touch alone. Watching her face in the soft glow.

He shook his head to shoo away the indecent thoughts and smiled at her, starting a polite conversation, giving his very best to be charming company, when he felt very much like a lusting beast.

They ordered and got their plates in no time. Food was delicious, but he hardly tasted anything at all, longing to taste her instead. Between her legs. Hmmmmmm.

"Don't do that.", she whispered, her smile so seductive he felt his guts constricting.

"Don't do what?", he asked, sporting his most innocent expression.

"Don't give in to your dirty mind", she murmured, "you're already hard again."

"I'm not!", he said, feigning indignation.

"Of course you are."

"No, I'm n…", he gasped when he felt her foot against his groin, bare toes probing, making his arousal hit the ceiling.

"Lisbon", he winced, "stop doing this- NOW. That's an order!"

"YOU are giving ME orders?", she asked incredulously, "Oh oh, Mr. Jane, not a smart move."

She wiped her cutlery off the table.

"Ooops!", she exclaimed, "I'm such a klutz!"

She smiled at him and dove under the table.

Jane was frozen in shock. But he gasped and put his napkin against his mouth when he felt her fingers fumbling with his fly. He tried to evade her touch but had nowhere to go. If he got up now, the whole restaurant would see his towering erection- the same erection agent Lisbon was freeing from his boxers right now. He bit down on the napkin, stifling his groan.

He felt her tongue on his cock, licking every inch of skin, a wet, sexy caress that almost made him lose his mind. He closed his eyes, pressing the napkin against his lips, his free hand clutching the edge of the table in a death grip.

Soft lips sliding, her teeth grazing against unbearably sensitive skin. He shuddered, mind already overloading, when she suddenly moved and took his engorged length into her mouth as deep as possible. His whole body jerked, tableware rattling.

A waiter approached their table. Oh my god.

"Everything alright, sir?", the young steward asked politely, obviously assuming Jane's beautiful companion was at the lady's room.

"Yes", Jane stammered, his voice considerably hoarser than usual, "thank you."

Lisbon's tongue worked his cock mercilessly while her wet mouth sucked on him with all her might, he couldn't keep silent any longer…

The waiter bowed, smiled, and left.

Jane put the napkin back against his mouth, biting down again, thrusting his erection into Lisbon's mouth with small movements of his hips. The tiny sound of approval she made finally sent him over the edge. He came like a fiend, shooting hot gushes of semen down her throat, feeling her swallow greedily, her hands sliding under his shirt to stroke his abdomen, and he whimpered into his napkin, eyes clenched shut, tears of pleasure pricking at them. Lisbon sucked him dry, drinking every drop of come he offered her, making a small sound of disappointment when the spurts of his seed finally subsided. He moaned. She would kill him.

He felt her rearranging his clothes before she came up from under the table, smiling at him with an expression that was almost innocent. Her lips were swollen, her face slightly flushed.

He glared at her.

"Our room.", he snarled, "ASAP."

He didn't touch her in the lift, retreating to a different corner, not trusting himself to control his reaction.

They entered room 68 and he locked the door behind them, already grabbing her with both hands, pushing her down onto the couch, his touch rough and urgent. He shed his jacket, tossing it on the floor.

Lisbon gasped when he knelt down before her, spreading her legs without finesse, his glaring eyes glued to hers, unwavering.

He thrust his hands beneath her short skirt- his eyes narrowed.

"You don't wear any underwear?", he growled, "Admit it- you want to destroy me. Get back at me for all the times I annoyed you while solving a case."

He didn't wait for her answer but brought his hungry mouth to her wet sex, submerging his lips in her sweet juices, and when her taste hit his tongue he groaned so loud the walls seemed to vibrate, a sound of utter pleasure.

His grip on her wide-spread thighs tightened, and he lapped at the delicious liquid leaking out of her core, gathering every drop, moaning in delight. This was his most favorite taste of all, she was the only food he needed, the only nourishment he craved. He thrust his tongue inside her, making her scream with his rough caresses, forcing even more of her delicious cream to gush into his mouth. He drank greedily, feeling as if he would die from thirst, reveling in her sweetness, her exquisite flavor seducing his taste buds. Addicted, that's what he was. She could end his life by just refusing to give him what he needed so much. He was already opening his fly, freeing his murderous erection, the taut skin almost too sensitive to touch.

He massaged her clit with his full upper lip, and she came against his mouth, feeding him even more of her mouth-watering nectar. He sucked up every drop, making sounds of bliss, fueling her climax with his thrusting tongue until she was hoarse from screaming, her head thrashing on the back rest.

Her contractions hadn't stopped when he pushed himself upright and rammed his cock inside her without hesitation, burying himself to the hilt. Lisbon cried out and bucked beneath him, eliciting a triumphant growl from his throat. He would teach her not to play evil games with him.

He clutched her hips with both hands, angling her for an even deeper penetration, and started to fuck her with all his strength. His thrusts were so hard and fast she felt her womb contracting even more, her orgasm wasn't completely over when the waves of release started anew, gripping her whole body, making her scream with overpowering ecstasy. Jane's mouth fell open, not able to contain his cries of lust, and Lisbon watched him come, her eyes blurred with tears, shuddering under wave after wave of her mind-blowing climax, Jane shooting his load in large gushes of satiny liquid, his hips pumping relentlessly, filling her up, until her thighs were sticky with his come.

It took a while until they were able to move again.

Eventually he wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her, kicking off his pants, his manhood still embedded in her hot, clutching body. He carried her to the bed and reclined, her tiny form held tightly against his chest. She was asleep in seconds, utterly exhausted from the hard sex.

Jane looked out of the window, watching the lights of the sleeping city, feeling her heartbeat hammering against his body, in synch with his own.

And he knew: when she ever left him, he would cease to exist. So he had to make her stay. Forever.

_Pretty please with cherry on top- you know. Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeee review! Don't feel ashamed, smut is really just a nice pastime, nothing too bad about it…I should know! I'm still on holidays and have not much time, so I'm posting the second chapter right now. Hope you enjoy it!_


	3. Sunday

Room 68

Sunday

Rivulets of sweat were cooling on Patrick Jane's feverish skin. The soft breeze kissed his body like a caress, he was hypersensitive now, but the hunger persisted.

He lay on his side, watching the raven-haired beauty next to him. She was so small. You tended to overlook this in a tough-as-nails woman like agent Lisbon, but now, naked in his bed, still hot from the passionate sex, his deep penetration, she looked so vulnerable. He felt the need to protect her and inched closer.

His scent was impregnated into her skin, and she stirred softly, lifting her face to him, spreading her legs. He couldn't resist and put his hand between them, pushing two fingers into her. She arched into his touch, her eyes snapping open, and he gasped when he saw the feelings in their emerald depths.

"I love you, Teresa.", he whispered.

"I love you , Patrick.", she answered while she covered his hand with her sweet, delicious wetness.

He draw a shuddering breath, pushing his fingers deeper, rubbing the swollen little nub that would make her come in an instant, and he relished the powerful contractions he felt around his thrusting fingers when she went over the edge with a scream. He let her ride out the wave, fueling the ecstasy with his merciless stroking, and when he finally pulled back, he licked his hand clean, thoroughly, eyes closed in bliss, and it was so erotic Lisbon started to squirm.

"More?", he asked hoarsely, and instead of answering him she pushed him on his back.

He was hard. It was unbelievable.

"Jane", she growled while she straddled his hips, moaning when she felt his arousal against her most intimate flesh again, "are you sure you're entirely human?"

"You mean my new superhero abilities?", he hissed, already pushing his hips against hers to encourage her to take action, "Don't try to distract from your guilt, woman: that's all your fault. I don't know what you did to give me a permanent hard-on, but it scares the hell out of me."

"Well", she chuckled ,"since you already have this impressive erection, I should use it, don't you think?"

And she sank down on him, taking his huge length inside her tiny body, feeling him stretch her, cleaving into her soft flesh. Jane cried out and bucked against her, and it was a glorious sight, her beautiful consultant beyond control beneath her, just taking what she gave him, writhing with agonizing lust.

"Oh God, yes", he hissed," use me, Lisbon-use me like a toy. Use me to make you come. I'm all yours- take what's yours, please!"

She started to move and gasped when the mind-blowing pleasure took her breath away, piercing every single cell in her body. She pulled up and pushed back down, slowly impaling herself on his massive cock, her tight walls struggling to accommodate him, sucking on him when he slid out of her core, just to fill her again, dilating the soft tissue, his hands grabbed her hips and forced her to go down harder, whimpering under the enormous pressure, he thrust up into her, penetrating so deep she felt him everywhere and came like mad. Her orgasm crashed into her like a solid wall, grabbing her body with a force that made her scream on top of her lungs, she heard him groan with abandon and looked down to see him come, but he refused to give in, his hands clutching her hips, and he pounded into her, harder, harder, still deeper, thrusting against her womb, and she climaxed again, every muscle convulsing, squeezing his shaft like a vise, and he roared like a wild animal. His semen shot into her so hard it felt like a thrust of his cock, he was gritting his teeth against the sensation, his body forming a perfect arch while he came and came, stuffing her with his seed until both of them collapsed, utterly sated, clutching each other, unable to let go.

She lay on his chest, listening to the frantic beating of his heart, and thought how much she would love to stay like this forever. In his arms, filled by him, so close there was no distance left anymore.

"We have to leave here soon, my precious little girl.", he whispered, reading her thoughts.

"I know.", she muttered, defeated, pushing her nose into his chest.

"No matter what happens," he said, stroking her hair, wrapping dark strands of it around his fingers, "I love you. You have to believe me, Teresa. My feelings are pure and honest. I won't let you go."

She looked up at him, but didn't say anything. He sighed, brushing her lips with his, slowly deepening the kiss, claiming her mouth, plundering it with his greedy tongue. Sealing his vow.

"Let's take a bath", she whispered after endless minutes of breathless kissing.

And he nodded, feeling a little bit sad when she got up and left the warmth of his body.

xxMentalistxx

He stepped into the tub first, submerging his aching body into the hot water. He'd never before noticed how much hard work it was to climax- his abdominal muscles were tense from contracting under the onslaught of orgasm, and the soothing heat of the bath felt wonderful to them. He moaned in bliss and opened his arms to his beautiful lover.

Lisbon smiled and entered the tub, sitting down between his spread legs, leaning back against his chest. He sighed. The position was perfect, she was wrapped in his arms, his to touch everywhere. His hands started to roam, kneading her wonderful, soft breasts, stroking the rosy nipples into tight little peaks. One hand wandered lower, trailing her flat stomach, sliding between her legs. He played with her, parting her folds with nimble fingers, touch fluttering against her aching clit, making her squirm in his arms. Her sweet little buttocks pushed back against his manhood, and he felt the tightening there, the rush of blood when his erection swelled anew. He felt every single inch growing hard, ready to do her again, and his fingers pushed inside her, showing her where his cock would be soon. She jerked into his touch, her hands clutching his knees, stroking his thighs, and every touch felt so good he moaned aloud.

Lisbon moved, whimpering when his fingers slid out of her, and urged him to stretch his legs, straddling him, her back still against his chest. She grabbed his painfully engorged manhood and guided it to her opening, yearning to feel him again, just not able to get her fill. Jane cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy, and moved his hips against hers when she lowered her body, taking his whole length inside her core. He surged into her to the hilt, screaming with delight when he filled her completely, his veins throbbing against her clutching sheath, it felt so good, so right, he needed more, needed more sex, more Teresa Lisbon, he grabbed her hips and slammed in and out of her, water sloshing all around them, spilling over the tub's edge, his thrusting piston rubbing mercilessly against her quivering clit until she saw stars, every move of his hips made the sensation more acute, more unbearable, his cries of pleasure were driving her insane with need, he was loud, wild, focused on the exquisite explosions of lust inside his body, on her reactions to him, his rhythm was hard, relentless, he kept pumping into her in forceful strokes, drilling his cock into her tight core with every frantic thrust, until she came undone all around him, milking him dry with her endless contractions, screaming until she couldn't produce a single sound.

The shoot of his load deep inside her felt wonderful, hot and silky liquid squirting against her clenching flesh, soothing the aching tissue. Finally his desperate cries of release subsided, and he sighed in contentment when his body sagged against the wall of the tub. The bathroom floor was wet from the sloshing water, but both couldn't care less.

They took their breakfast in bed, licking honey and jelly from their bodies, Lisbon's tongue against his hot skin making Jane hard again, yearning for more attention. They kissed frantically before she moved lower to suck him dry, almost making him black out with the force of his orgasm. He rewarded her and licked her into a mind-blowing release, drinking her up like a starving man.

Both slept for some hours, enveloped in each other's arms.

And finally, it was time to go.

Lisbon dressed slowly. Black blouse, short black skirt. Hell, she didn't want to leave. She hated to leave. Every fiber inside her exhausted body longed to be closer to him. To have him again.

She turned and looked at him. He was buttoning his vest, and smiled at her when he caught her gaze.

He was pure perfection. Her hands itched to stroke his golden curls, to wander lower, lower…

She sighed in defeat, turned back to the bed and zipped her bag when she felt his arms wrapping around her waist from behind. She moaned and pushed back against him, welcoming his touch as if she had missed it for years.

His hands slid beneath her skirt, ripping off her panties with a sure tug, spreading her legs to grant him access. He pushed her upper body down so her arms were braced on the mattress, and she heard him open his fly, she was shivering with need, so wet for him her juices started to run down her thighs. Jane grabbed her tiny waist and she felt him enter her, forcing his cock into her tight opening, inch for agonizing inch, dilating her enough to accept his penetration, filling her so completely he became the whole center of her universe. He could go so incredibly deep in this position, and he was so huge…she was crammed, not a single ounce of space left to be filled. He was everywhere, he stuffed her, and she could feel the ripples of his throbbing erection inside her throat. She almost choked when he started to fuck her, surging into her with deep, fast thrusts, he still wasn't soft with her, still couldn't stop himself from doing her hard, aim for the greatest impact. He pounded into her, bending her to allow him to reach her utmost depths, ramming her cervix until she yelled in ecstasy, she was clutching the sheets in her fists while her climax overwhelmed her, broke her, took her apart. She sobbed while her powerful release tore through her, she heard him cry out behind her, felt his thrusts getting more and more frenzied, and then he was pumping his seed into her again, searing her flesh with the delicious liquid, and she pushed back against him to take everything, every single drop.

He was panting, shaking, throat constricting with his flaring emotions. He was awash with love. He wanted to protect her. To tell her she could stay in his arms, forever, never had to leave. But the truth was: he was scared. He had no idea how she would react towards him once they left the confines of the hotel. What if she would hate him for what they had done here? For how he had shattered the tight control she usually had over her life? When they returned to Sacramento, she would realize what they had done. That even their professional relationship would never be the same again. Maybe she would resent him then. He would die. He loved her so much he couldn't live without her.

He pulled out of her and almost whimpered with pain.

Please, Teresa Lisbon, don't break my heart. I can't take it.

He gathered her shaking form in his arms, whispering words of love into her ear. But he couldn't dodge the inevitable.

"Did you come here in your own car?", he asked softly.

"No", she breathed hoarsely," I felt much too nervous to drive. I took a cab."

"Okay", he whispered, grateful for the additional time with her on the way to Sacramento," I take you home, then."

He kissed her cheek and grabbed both their bags, leaving the room without looking back.

xxMentalistxx

They were silent on the way back. Darkness settled over the world as night approached, and Lisbon stared out into the inky mist, void of any fear. He was with her. She was safe for once.

But the closer they got to Sacramento, the more she felt her everyday life pressing down on her. He was Patrick Jane. Her ever annoying consultant. And she could still feel his semen drying on her thighs. She closed her eyes. What had happened? How had her life become such a complicated tangle of feelings? Feelings scared her. Always had.

Jane dreaded the moment they would reach her apartment. Say their goodbyes, not knowing what would happen next. Better to make it fast, maybe. Avoid the awkwardness. He shuddered. Hell, he loved her. He loved her so much, so desperately. Tears were running down his face, and he was glad that it was too dark for her to see them.

He relived every precious moment of the past weekend. Had he done something wrong? Had he hurt her in the throes of his frantic passion? Had he been too commanding- had he taken her too hard? Damn, he sure had. He'd been out of his mind with lust. Every time he had touched her.

When they approached her apartment he reassembled his mask, making his face calm, impassive, void of any emotion. If she resented him now, he would leave with his dignity intact. He wouldn't beg her to make him a part of her life. No matter how much he wanted to.

He parked the car at the corner of her block, needing to walk some steps, to brace himself for whatever would happen next. He took her bag and walked her to her front door. Nobody said a word. He had been inside her apartment only once, when he had hypnotized her to prove her innocence in a murder investigation. She'd never invited him in again.

He turned, planning to smile a polite half-smile at her, but failed. His megawatt smile came on of its own volition, lighting his features with a breathtaking tenderness. Her eyes were shining in the glow of the streetlamps.

He wanted to press a gentleman's chaste kiss to her cheek and simply leave without saying anything stupid, but when his lips touched her skin, his control slipped. He shuddered, unable to stifle a desperate sob, pressing his open mouth against her neck, tasting her, branding the texture of her into his very soul. He knew he was crying, felt his tears wetting her face.

He straightened.

"Thank you, Teresa", he whispered, "for everything."

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but didn't want to force her into anything, so he just turned and walked away.

Lisbon took her key out and pushed it inside the lock, turning it slowly.

Let him go, she thought, you're so confused right now.

But when she looked up at his retreating back, the feelings were so strong she started to cry immediately. Just like that, she was a hurting mass of tears. It couldn't be wrong. Something like this just couldn't be wrong.

Jane concentrated on walking away from her, trying not to think about the lonely night that awaited him, when he heard her voice, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Jane?" she cried out. And he felt a blinding smile growing on his tear-streaked face.

"Come inside with me. Stay."

_Whoa, sappy ending here- but hey, I just felt like it, and I needed a dose of serious business after this story, a little bit hurt to all the comfort, so to say. I know, the smutty stuff is hard to review. But if you do it anyway, I'll be too happy to wipe the smile off my face for at least a whole day! That's something, hmmm?_


End file.
